Pocket Percy
by drawthewaffle
Summary: A stray spell gets Percy turned into a 5 inch tall version of himself! and if that were not bad enough the gods have come to camp seeking the hero of Olympus! What will happen now and how will the gods react to their saviour being shrunk to a size no larger than the palm of their godly hands? Pocket!percy pairing to be decided i am open to any pairing so please tell me which.
1. introducing pocket percy!

I** was checking the pjo archive when i realized that there is no fics in which percy is shrunkkkkkk. which sucks. so i made one yayyyyyyy**

**i dont own pjo**

It was all Lou Ellen's fault, and the Stolls of course, it was always the Stolls. Lou Ellen was trying out a new spell when the Stolls sneaked up to her and grabbed her from behind misdirecting her spell and her phrasing. The spell shot through the air in a bright blue burst of light, hitting our favorite hero on his way to dinner from a long day of sword training. Percy doubled over and sank to the ground.

"Omigods Percy, I am so sorry! Are you ok?!" Lou Ellen ran over to the raven haired, sea green eyed demigod and knelt next to him checking for vital signs, the Stolls realized what had happened and stumbled over between apologies.

"Dude we are sorry, I swear we didn't know it-." Percy grunted something that sounded like 's kay and rolled over feeling nauseous. The Stolls propped him up and in a slow procession guided the hero back into his cabin, praying to whatever god was listening that Percy wouldn't puke all over them.

They dumped Percy onto his bed and ran out of the cabin to avoid punishment, they knew that their friend wouldn't give them away. That night Percy didn't go to dinner, no one thought much of it. The next morning after breakfast, which Percy missed too, Nico arrived at camp and barged into the Poseidon cabin meaning to check on his cousin,

"Hey Perce! Can I borrow yo-… Perce?"

A tiny head of raven hair peeked out from the blue sheeted bed and a 5 inch tall replica of the hero hesitantly rose from the bed, covering himself with a corner of his now much too large T-shirt.

"Nico?"

The dark eyed boy rushed over to the bed and stared at the tiny demigod in awe reaching out to poke him with a pale finger. Then he picked Percy, who groped for his shirt, and placed him on his hand, a grin on his face.

"Awww Perce! You are positively adorable! Wait until Thalia finds out!"

Percy grunted and sent Nico a pointed glare "Shut up! If pinecone face finds out I will never hear the end of this!"

To Percy it was all too clear that Nico was having way more fun than he should and was contemplating several ways to physically injure his cousin once he got back to his normal size. It was bad enough that in a growth spurt the younger demigod had passed not-as-tall-as-you'd-expect-him-to-be Percy but to be stuck in this tiny shape and be prodded and poked by his teasing technically cousin. This was way too much.

"Stop prodding me and find me something to wear!" the smaller and technically younger teen kicked Nico's thumb furiously. Nico just laughed cruelly and picked up the tiny Percy up under his arms, keeping him covered up in the orange shirt.

"C'mon little Percy, lets get you some appropriate clothes… How do you feel about a trip to the Aphrodite cabin? I'm sure they would lend you some Barbie clothes."

Percy eyed him. "I fucking hate you."

"I know you love me. Lets get going."

Nico tucked a now naked Percy into his pocket and headed to the Aphrodite cabin.

.o0o.

Getting to the Aphrodite cabin without being noticed turned out to be harder than Nico expected. Not wanting to risk Percy falling out of his pocket during shadow travel he walked out of time with an embarrassed, nervous and miniaturized son of Poseidon in his jean pocket wasn't the most comfortable thing and campers constantly stopped for a chat or a favor.

When they finally arrived Percy was having second thoughts. "No! No! No! I don't want to!"

Nico knocked the door impatiently, "Too bad Perce, you gotta do what you gotta do."

Percy repeated himself, "I fucking hate you"

The door to the cabin opened before deathboy had time to come up with a sassy reply and piper invited them in, dragging piper to a dark corner of the room before taking Percy out. Piper couldn't hold in her laughter when Percy stuttered and asked for some Ken clothes.

"Fine, Lucy has some but we have to tell camp soon you know."

Percy pouted, which was awfully cute with his stature, but agreed to.

.o0o.

The Ken clothes were too big but they were the smallest that they could find. Percy felt ready to murder somebody after the first 10 minutes of having Aphrodite children gushing over his teeny weeny wittle self and Nico laughing Percy was about to jump and strangle someone if his arms where long enough. Which they were not.

Suddenly Leo broke through the doors.

"Pipes! Nico! One of you get Percy! The gods are here!"

Leo caught sight of the miniaturized hero from the corner of his eye and simultaneously both yelled the first thing that came to mind.

"SHIT!"


	2. Aphrodite is annoying

**hai sorry im taking so long i kinda forgot about this fic *blushes* but im back sooo...**

"How exactly did this happen son?"

Poseidon stared at his 5-inch son in wide-eyed disbelief along with the other gods, even Zeus wasn't an exception, all equally stunned by their tiny hero. Percy shrugged his miniature shoulders and let out a sigh, mumbling about getting hit by a stray spell and not knowing who cast it, all the while avoiding the Stolls guilty gaze. Poseidon and the other Olympians exchanged a look.

"It seems our plans have been changed, for now our top priority is getting Percy back to size. Until then, son, we will have to get you settled. I trust I can count on you to aid him on that, Aphrodite?"

The beautiful goddess squealed then nodded and ripped Percy out of the fire-bender's hands. Poking and prodding the demigod she carried him over to the corner with her daughters and a select few of Percy's friends. All that the miniaturized hero could do was lean against whoever held him and try not to be too bothered by all the petting and passing him around. Meanwhile Poseidon continued distributing jobs.

"Athena you can join up with Hecate and try to find some sort of…cure or something. Hermes and Apollo, make sure things in camp are running smoothly, also _keep an eye on my son_, try to keep him out of danger."

Once everyone had a job, most gods flashed out. Aphrodite however headed over to cabin 3, gushing over Percy the entire way.

After setting the tiny figure on his drooled on pillow the love goddess examined the room. It was an absolute mess. She snapped her fingers clearing a large area of the room was cleared, a few unused bunks disappeared into thin air a small state-of-the-art mansion which could be parted in the middle to let others 'observe' Percy with ease. Despite its boyish blue shading it strangely resembled Barbie dream house and this mortified the itty-bitty savior of Olympus, who made his way through the bed to tug on the sleeve of Aphrodite's designer V-neck and sent her a pointed look.

"Fine." The goddess huffed and snapped her fingers once more, arranging the house to Percy's taste. She placed the demigod back on the floor carefully as to not have him try and jump off the bed breaking his neck in the process, Poseidon would gut her if anything happened to his favorite son. Percy explored the little house, stumbling around on his tiny little legs, it was no surprise that he immediately dove into the 'large' swimming pool that had been set up out the back (?) of the pocket Percy sized mansion. Aphrodite grabbed Percy by the collar of his too big top and pulled him out.

"Not yet, we still have to get you adorable little thing into an outfit that actually fits." She pushed Percy into the mansions closet which, needless to state, was of a large (large for a 5 inch tall war hero anyways) size.

Getting the sequined shirt on Percy was, to say the least, difficult. The tiny demigod was not at all willing to try the sparkly top on, after a few minutes of trying to shove it onto the demigod the goddess gave up and handed him a blue button up and jeans. Percy had just zipped up his jeans when Leo barged in.

"Sup Diety! Im here to take wittle pewcy to lunch, if he can reach his plate that is, but im sure that your daughters are more than willing to feed him."

Percy backed up and shook his head "Hades no! Let Annabeth feed me or something!"

Leo shook his head, "Sorry lil' man but Anniebeth is away visiting her parents remember? She'll be back tomorrow though, she can feed you then."

Percy groaned and muttered a fine before letting Leo grab him and take him out to the pavilion.

.o0o.

Percy snacked on a strawberry twice the size of his head, despite his size he was still required to sit alone at the Poseidon so his friends had packed him a plate with a little bit of everything and carried him over to the fire so that he could sacrifice a grape in his fathers name, it wasn't much but it was all he could carry. Percy let out a full sigh, it was hard to not overeat when you were the size your hand used to be, he leant back onto a piece of nibbled on bread and wondered how he would get through the day.


	3. ADOPTION! URGENT

Sorrrrrrryyyyyy I had a terrible writers block and can't figure out where to leave this story so I guess I'm putting it up for adoption, I have many more I read for this fandom and I promise I'll bring them over as soon as I figure out a plot, at any rate PM me if you would like to adopt the story and all rights go to you, I'll even beta it you would want, as for my next story leave a review telling me if I should do a cardverse, Arthurian fiction, of wing!fic

Have a good reading!


End file.
